<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Cycle+: No one left Behind by queseraphita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319640">New Cycle+: No one left Behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queseraphita/pseuds/queseraphita'>queseraphita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, True Demon Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queseraphita/pseuds/queseraphita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've done it, you made it to the end of the world but do you really feel like you won anything at all in the end?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Cycle+: No one left Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had done it. He reached the end of the world. With all reasons dead to the world, Time did not exist.</p>
<p>The Kagutsuchi shattered in a pile of rubble and blocks, its grandiose nature dulled to darkness with the rest of the world.</p>
<p>He fought to survive. Everyday, he always lost something dear to him. Whether it be a demon falling in battle, macca, items, his entire world, his friends, his family.</p>
<p>Something always had to sacrifice to reach the end of this world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His goal was to get strong enough to survive, over and over he fought, died, came back stronger than before </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You’re the strongest I’ve seen! Yet how can you not support my Reason, Naoki!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Naoki we’ve been best friends since forever...does that not mean anything to you?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can’t truly feel anything for them anymore  but he can imagine his heart constricting in his chest where the remains of his humanity once were.</p>
<p> Is this the true ending he’s meant to seek? At the death of the world stands not a half demon fiend but <em> a true demon </em>, having proven his worth to the leader of the Demons, Lucifer in the flesh. </p>
<p>The Demifiend silently reprimands himself for lamenting his lost humanity in the darkness of the dead world, <em> self reflecting isn’t a very demon thing to do.  </em></p>
<p>There in the darkness the stirs a business as the army of demons begin preparations for the battle against the True Enemy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Demifiend wonders if they truly have a chance against Y̵̧̢̛̼̙͉̺̬̫̭̜͉̹̅̏͌͑̍́̾̐͜͝H̷̨̧̛̤͉͚̆͐̓̇͑̍͗͋̆͠͝V̵̟̹͕̖̤̀̓Ĥ̷̰̺͉͉̮̲̗.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If pixie and the fiend clan saw him fretting about like a human he’d teased for overthinking, the fiend trying to resolve the emptiness inside.</p>
<p>His face turns into a determined frown as he goes to find his companions. Ignoring the faint whirl of an amala drum as something he imagined…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>---</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>New Cycle Plus has now been unlocked.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Start A New Game?</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Yes</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>No</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>---</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Start A New Game?</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>&gt;Yes</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>No</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>---</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this a long while ago and just dug it up and edited it a bit recently since I still liked it. Can't make any promises if I come back to add to this but ya know its *gestures* here</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>